When viewing an image on a display device, it may be desirable to rotate or change the orientation of the image to obtain a more pleasing viewing experience or for a variety of other reasons. While systems have been developed to rotate an image on a display, these systems have significant drawbacks. For example, different code is used to perform different degrees of image rotation. This substantially increases the cost and complexity of the application software for driving the display. Also, many systems have prolonged processing times and other inefficiencies which make them undesirable, especially from the standpoint of the user.